Imaging devices (e.g., gamma camera, positron emission tomography (PET) scanner, computed tomography (CT) scanner, X-Ray machine, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine, ultrasound scanner, etc.) generate medial images (e.g., native Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) images) representative of the parts of the body (e.g., organs, tissues, etc.) to diagnose and/or treat diseases. Medical images may include volumetric data including voxels associated with the part of the body captured in the medical image. Medical image visualization software allows a clinician to segment, annotate, measure, and/or report functional or anatomical characteristics on various locations of a medical image. In some examples, a clinician may utilize the medical image visualization software to identify regions of interest with the medical image.